Tooth Fairy Tales
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Jamie and Eddie's daughter loses her first tooth. It's up to them to play Tooth Fairy. Future'verse.


**A/N: Hey, wow! This is my 140th story published on FFnet (my sister wrote one and published it under my name, that's why it says 141) But this is crazy! And I'm so happy this milestone is under a new fandom that I love. So please, show me some love lol**

**:)**

* * *

The shriek that came from the bathroom startled Jamie. He made a mad dash for the bathroom and ran right into Eddie who was clutching tightly to their son, Patrick.

"What was that?" Eddie asked, her brow creased in worry.

"Mama, cold," Patrick said, tugging on a piece of Eddie's hair.

Jamie snorted, "Interrupted bath time?"

Eddie nodded, "And I didn't just want to leave him in there."

Jamie pulled off his T-shirt and wrapped it around his soapy 3-year-old.

"Thank, daddy," Patrick grinned, reaching out to pat Jamie's cheek.

"No problem, buddy," Jamie laughed, "Now let's see what happened to your sister."

Eddie pushed open the bathroom door, "Bridgey, what happened?"

The five-year-old jumped up from the floor and held out her hand, "Look!"

In her tiny fist was the first lost baby tooth.

Eddie squealed, and handed Patrick over to Jamie before kneeling down to squeeze her daughter in a hug.

"Your first tooth! Oh baby!" Eddie grinned, "You're growing up!"

Jamie beamed down at his daughter, "You know what this means, right?"

Bridget bounced on the balls of her feet, "Tooth Fthairy!"

Eddie and Jamie laughed at the lisp her missing front tooth created.

"Yeah, baby," Eddie said, lifting the child onto her hip, "Tooth Fairy."

Patrick lifted his soapy head from Jamie's shoulder, "Fairy? Tinkbell?"

Jamie laughed, "Not Tinkerbell. A different fairy."

Patrick pouted, "I like Tinkbell!"

"Mommy?" Bridget's voice interrupted Patrick.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Eddie said, heading into the living room.

"Can we send Nicki a picture of my tooth? I wanna show her!" Bridget beamed, the tip of her tongue poking through the new space in her mouth.

Jamie answered for his wife, "Sure can, kiddo. Mom can finish with Paddy and we'll send a picture to Nicki. Sound good?"

Bridget nodded, one fist wrapped tightly around the tooth as she reached out to lock her arms around Jamie's neck.

Eddie and Jamie did a little shuffling dance to swap out their kids.

"The little man and I will finish bath time," Eddie said, "Go take your picture."

She shot a wink at her husband.

Jamie always wished that his and Eddie's kids were closer in age to Nicki, Jack and Sean, but he loved that Bridget and Patrick were so excited by their cousins.

More than that, Jamie was glad that his 22-year-old niece was just as excited by her younger cousins.

Since she had been born, Bridget's place at family dinners was always next to Nicki, and that hadn't changed in the five years since.

So, Jamie laughed and happily sent off the text message with the picture of Bridget smiling widely, holding her tooth in front of her face.

"Lemme type the message," Bridget said, grabbing at Jamie's phone.

Jamie handed over the phone and watched as Bridget focused intently, pressing at the buttons. From his vantage point, Jamie could see that Bridget was just typing random letters. She sent it off to Nicki anyway.

"Here, Daddy," she said, handing the phone back, "When does the Tooth Fairy come?"

Jamie scooped her up into his arms, "When you go the sleep. She comes late, late at night."

"How come?" Bridget asked.

Jamie tried to remember what his own mother had told him about the Tooth Fairy.

"She...uh...fairies can't come out in the daytime," he finally said, "They have special eyes that only let them see at night."

"Oh," Bridget said, "Like the green goggles Uncle Danny let me play with?"

"Yeah, like those," Jamie laughed, remembering the picture Danny had sent him of Bridget dressed in full tac gear, night-vision goggles included, when he had babysat last month.

"Did Nicki see the picture?" Bridget asked.

Jamie pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Let me check."

He showed Bridget the screen, where a picture of Nicki wearing a giant grin and giving a thumbs-up was displayed.

"She says that you're so grown-up and she's taking you for ice cream on Friday," Jamie read the message from his niece.

Bridget smiled, "I'm getting cookie dough."

"Tell that to your cousin, kiddo," Jamie said, depositing Bridget onto her bed, "Now, it's time for bed."

Bridget pouted, looking just like Eddie when she wanted something, "Can't I stay up with you and Mama?"

Jamie shook his head, "No can do, Bree. Kindergarten starts bright and early tomorrow. You don't want to be late, do you?"

Bridget huffed a sigh that sounded too mature for her age, "Grace always steals my blue crayon. I don't like her anymore."

Jamie sat on top of the pink princess comforter, "I'm sure that's not true. Grace is one of your best friends, you can let her borrow your crayon."

Bridget considered this, "I guess so."

"Good. Now hand over that tooth, and get under those covers," Jamie said, poking his fingers into Bridget's sides and tickling her.

"No! Daddy, stop!" She shrieked, wiggling and kicking on the bed.

Jamie relented, kissing her messy blonde hair, "Okay, baby girl. Hand over the tooth and get ready."

Bridget handed over the tiny tooth and bounced under the covers. She burrowed under the warm fabric, tucking her little body into a ball.

Jamie left the room and ran right into Eddie in the hallway.

"Paddy is waiting for Daddy to say good-night," she said, "Hand over the tooth. I'll grab a Ziploc."

Jamie passed over the tooth; the little thing was getting a lot of mileage.

"I'll meet you back in Bree's room?" He asked.

His wife nodded, "You got it."

They headed in opposite directions and five minutes later met back up in the hallway.

"Tooth?" Jamie asked.

"Done," Eddie held up the Ziploc for proof, "Sleeping toddler?"

"On his way," Jamie said, and held open Bridget's bedroom door for Eddie.

"Mommy!" Bridget called, "I'm tryin' real hard to sleep, but I can't."

Eddie nudged Bridget over and laid down next to her, "Okay, munchkin. Cuddle up and Daddy will tell us a story."

Jamie plucked a pink-covered book from Bridget's bookcase, ""Pinkalicious" okay?"

Bridget nodded, "Do you have my tooth?"

Eddie produced it from the pocket of the NYPD hoodie she had stolen from Jamie years ago.

"Right here."

Bridget grabbed it eagerly, bouncing up onto her knees so she could tuck the baggie under her pillow.

"Ready for the Tooth Fairy!" She crowed, snuggling close to her mom.

Jamie sat on the edge of the bed and started reading the story.

Bridget was out like a light by the fifth page.

Eddie carefully snuck out of the bed and Jamie tugged the covers over Bridget's shoulders.

Eddie put Bridget's stuffed horse next to the little girl's hand, and predictably, she reached out a small hand and tugged the horse's mane until the toy was secure under her arm.

"Good night, baby," Jamie whispered and kissed Bridget on the forehead. He waited in the hallway while Eddie said good night.

She grinned at him, "Both in bed before 8:30, you up for a little adult fun?"

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and Jamie laughed.

"Let's see where the night goes," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her, one hand drifting to rest on the curve above her butt.

She grinned against his lips, "So that's how you're going to play it, huh?"

They collapsed into a tangled pile of limbs onto the couch, not even bothering to change the TV station.

"I'm so tired," Eddie mumbled, resting her head against Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie rubbed her back, "Mmm...we gotta figure something out with work. We're both going to kill ourselves, working these schedules."

Eddie mumbled an agreement, "When should we swap the tooth for money?"

Jamie checked the time on the cable box, "Give it until 11 at least. Make sure she's really out."

"Mm...okay," Eddie curled up next to Jamie, "Hey, do we have any Cherry Garcia left?"

"You want me to go look for it, don't you?" Her husband grinned down at her.

"Yes," Eddie said plainly, "It'll prove how much you love me."

Jamie pushed off the couch and padded towards the fridge.

"No more Cherry Garcia. We do have some Chubby Hubby though."

"Bring me the ice cream," Eddie laughed, "Chubby Hubby from my own Chubby Hubby."

"Ha ha," Jamie deadpanned, dropping the pint and a spoon onto Eddie's lap, "Who comes up with these names anyway?"

Eddie shrugged, "Who cares when the ice cream tastes this good?"

* * *

Eddie was jolted away by Jamie's snoring. She checked the cable box and gasped. 2 in the morning.

She pushed his shoulder, "Reagan. Get up. We over slept. We gotta swap out the tooth."

Jamie grunted, "Huh?"

"It's 2 am, let's switch the tooth and go to bed," Eddie said, yawning and rubbing at her eyes.

"Mmm," he grumbled, "How much are we putting?"

Eddie's eyes went wide, "I don't know. I got like a dollar. But I think rates have gone up."

"Same here," Jamie agreed, "Ten's too much, right?"

"I think so?" Eddie said, "How much did Danny and Erin give?"

Jamie shrugged, "No idea. I'll call Danny."

"At 2 am?" Eddie shook her head, "He's gonna kill you."

Jamie already had his cell out, "He's on an overnight duty. It'll be fine."

Danny picked up after the third ring, "Hey, kid. What's up? The munchkins okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jamie said, "They're sleeping. Eddie and I have a question for you."

"Oh brother, here it comes," Danny said good naturedly.

"Bridgey lost her first tooth tonight. How much did you and Linda give the boys?" Jamie asked, smothering a yawn.

"Hey! Congrats. That's a big deal," Danny said, sounding wide awake for 2 am, "We gave the boys 5 bucks a pop."

Jamie nodded, "Thanks, Danny. Hey, be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've got Baez watching my back, but thanks for caring," Danny said before hanging up the phone.

"So, what'd he say?" Eddie asked.

"Five bucks," Jamie said, already digging out his wallet. He pulled out a five dollar bill and waved it in the air.

Eddie plucked it from his fingers, "Stay here. I'm quieter."

Before Jamie could protest, she was already slipping silently down the hallway.

Jamie yawned and clicked the TV off. He met Eddie outside of Bridget's room, "Good?"

She held up the baggie, "Didn't even stir."

Jamie kissed her, "You're good."

"I know," Eddie smiled, "Now let's get you to bed."

"Why, Eddie Reagan. What will your husband think?" Jamie teased, letting his hands rest on Eddie's hips as they headed for their bedroom.

"That it's almost 3 in the morning and we have two kids that get up at 6 am on the dot," Eddie said, yawning and pulling her shirt over her head.

She changed into pajamas and crawled into bed.

Jamie stripped to his boxes and crawled next to her, "Enjoy three hours of sleep."

Eddie was already passed out, snoring slightly.

Jamie rolled his eyes and burrowed under the covers.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! The Tooth Fairy came!" Bridget shrieked, throwing her little body onto the big bed.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Both Eddie and Jamie was dazed and exhausted. Bridget crawled up and sat on Jamie's stomach.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!"

Jamie blinked a few times, trying to focus, "Hey, bug. What's that?"

"A whole five dollars!" Bridget squealed, "The Tooth Fairy took my tooth and gave me money!"

She waved the bill in Eddie's face, "See, Mommy?"

Eddie nodded, "That's great, bunny! Now you can pay all the bills!"

Bridget laughed like that was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

Eddie winked at her husband, both of them enjoying the pure joy coming from their daughter.

"Can I show it to Nicki and Jack and Sean?" Bridget asked, still sitting on Jamie's stomach.

"Yeah, kiddo," Jamie grunted, trying to catch his breath, "You can show them on Sunday."

Jamie grabbed Bridget's sides and tossed her to the side, letting her land gently in between him and Eddie.

"What do you want for breakfast, Bridgey?" Eddie asked, stretching a little.

"Pancakes!" The little girl cried.

Eddie grinned, "Perfect! Come on, let's go get them ready, while Daddy gets Patrick."

She let Bridget climb onto her, piggyback style, and fake galloped into the kitchen.

Jamie got up and pulled on a shirt before heading into Patrick's room.

The 3-year-old was standing up on his bed, waiting.

"Daddy!" He shouted as soon as Jamie appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, bud," Jamie lifted him onto his hip, "Mommy's making pancakes. You ready?"

"Pancakes!" Patrick clapped his little hands together.

Jamie ruffled his son's blond hair.

There was a crash from the kitchen and Jamie ran.

"Eddie?" He called, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, "Dropped a pan on my foot."

Jamie chuckled, "Mommy's a klutz," he whispered to their son.

"I heard that, Reagan!" Eddie shouted, "No pancakes for you."

"No pancakes for Daddy!" Bridget parroted.

Jamie jiggled Patrick in his arms, "Hear that, buddy? Mommy and Bridge are being mean."

Patrick yawned and patted Jamie's cheeks, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," Jamie kissed his son's cheek, "Now let's see if we can sneak some pancakes away from Mommy."

Eddie spent the next few minutes pretending to hide the pancakes from her son and husband, letting Bridget help.

But after a while, Bridget had to get to school and Patrick had to get to day care. When Eddie finally sat down at the table, Jamie was carefully cutting up the pancake into small pieces for Patrick.

She could've sworn that he had never looked more attractive than he did when he was being a great dad.

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to post this last night in honor of Blue Bloods Friday, but FFnet was being difficult. So it's being posted now hah. **

**I had so much fun writing this one, and I would lve to hear what your thoughts are. Drop me a review, and send me some prompts! :)**


End file.
